


Heart in the Tempest

by SanguineHope



Category: AU Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU DA, AU universe, F/M, NSFW, Prince Cullen Rutherford, Prince of Ferelden, Witch of the Wilds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Story where Cullen Rutherford is the Prince of Ferelden. The King has declared all magic evil and all mages are sent to the tower where they are automatically turned tranquil. The King is also a purist, who removes all who are not human from hte lands. The story opens up with Nesira Lavellan, a Witch of the Wilds who refuses to go to the circle and is alone after the lost of her clan and must convince the Prince that magic is not evil but a tool for good. It is a travel through their developing relationship and how change comes in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!” The words collected into Nesira’s head as she sat in the cave, her feet pull to her chest. The memory was as real as ever. "If any of us should survive, you need to. GO!”

It had been several years ago, but she intended to never forget the terror she felt. The slaughter of those she formally called friends and family. Each one cut down like the next for existing. Nesira remembered grabbing the leader of the clan, before her hands shook as the red paint, his blood, coated her hands. ”Run.” He had whispered to her, demanding she escape to survive. She had two arrows in her shoulder, the scars still there and forever a reminder to never trust the humans of the land. She looked over at her hands even though no blood stained them. The memory stung as if it had just occurred and she could see it dripping from her fingertips.

Her mind visualized everyone lying in a pile of death and she felt as if she stood on top of them still alive yet locked in place. ”What troubles you my child?” The deep voice of a large beast moved forward, the body of a giant dragon lumbering forward into the cave. Nesira showed no fear, only trust in the creature that had rescued her so many years ago. Her glistening purple hue of scales covered the dragon's body with a silver underbelly. Her horns appeared like a crown, four pointed backwards and one on top of her head like a horn. "Just the past. My clan, they didn't get a proper burial." The dragon lowered herself onto the ground and her eyes lingered upon the elf.

"They received a burial fit for any king my child though they deserved better. I placed them to rest before any harm may come to you or myself. The world is full of ignorant humans child." Nesira reached over and wiped her hand over her face, whipping the tears from her eyes. She stood up and reached over to caressed the top of the dragon's head, her fingers touching the scales. It still amazed her that of all the dragons, this one spoke the common language of man and spoke to her. The dangers of dragons were still real, Nesira realized this was no tame dragon. Yet, she had gained a place among the beast with honor. "I will never trust a human as long as I live, I promise this Isenatha." The dragon had no name so Nesira turned to calling her the Dalish term for dragon.

Isenatha pulled her tail around her legs and looked at the tiny elf before tilting her head to the side. "The men you saw, they were fools. Fools because they have to say something, but not all are fools. The wise man speaks because they have something to say. Do not forget, this world is a game. It all depends upon how you play your cards Nesira. I sense change is upon the air, but is it fate or chance, I cannot say." The dragon spoke with a wisdom beyond the years of any human as Nesira took to heart what she said. "I understand Isenatha, but I cannot bring my heart to forgive the kingdom for what they have done against my heart." She reached over and picked up her staff and ran her fingers along the neck of the dragon. Her body was so tough yet smooth, and not a scar in sight. The beast was magnificent. "I fear I must part ways with you. I should return to the land, claim what might be lost and grant my family my lasting thoughts." Nesira decided, pain in her words as she thought about leaving her friend.

"You have a brave soul child." She reached forward with a single claw and pointed to Nesira's heart. "Your life has a struggle ahead of itself. Do not allow yourself to be tainted dear child, fight against the rising tide and you may see a chance like no other. Change is inevitable, but your part in it depends on where you stand." Her words were like a riddle but Nesira knew better than to ignore what she said. "I think I understand Isenatha." Nesira gave one last pet of her hand over the neck of the beast and moved toward the front of the cave. She stopped at the entrance and turned around to gaze at the dragon. Raw power and strength laid in the muscle of the beast, but she had proven to her that even the greatest of beast held wisdom unseen by others. She had learned much from Isenatha and intended to remember what she had done for her. With that in thought, she used the staff in her hand and moved down the cliff to return home.

Months passed as Nesira returned to the forest she had called home. Everything look as it was, except for the remains of the campsite that once belonged to her clan. She could find minor things that belonged to the people, the last remains to her family. Small trinkets, a necklace, a broken bow, and the such but most appeared to either be burnt to the ground or taken. Natural, she thought, as it had been years since she was last here. Her fingers ran over the tattoo on her face, something she had gain moments before the lost of her entire clan. With the few items she found, she waited until hours before sunrise came and set up a campfire. She moved her graceful hands around before setting the fire. She dropped the necklace into it, the bow and whatever other items she had. Afterward she sat down, her legs crossed and she spoke in Dalish under her breath. Afterward, silence came over her and she sat there, holding a vigil for all those lost. She sent their souls to the afterlife whether they were there had already traveled there. She gave her prayer that the gods grant them favor for their loyalty and faithful lives. Hours passed, as the fire dwindled and disappeared, ending her vigil.

"Nuvas venuralas lasa ma atish. Hamin in arla ma' falon'en."* Nesira stood up, her staff in hand and the fur around her body. She pulled the hood over her head, appearing more like an animal than an elf now. The hood mold came from the fur of a wolf once parted after death. Her cloak was also the lining of an animal, white as ivory and warm whenever she needed it. Underneath the cloak was leather red armor, over her shoulders and her chest, and a leather collar of what looked like flames. She had a pair of bracers and a leather skirt with fur flaps in the front and back though she wore black trousers. A pair of leather bracers cover her feet up to her thighs but her feet were barefoot, attune to the ground.

Something caught her ear though, as Nesira dropped to the ground, before making her way to an oak tree. She waved her hand causing the ground to return to normal, so she prohibited a chance to be followed. Afterward, she climbed up the tree with ease into the branches and hiding among the leaves as she gazed toward them. The thunder of hooves moved into the area before a loud voice called for a halt.

"I thought we were going hunting your majesty." A male voice spoke out as Nesira gazed from above, silent as an owl. "That we are Blackwall, but someone has been out here." The younger male dismounted and crouched in front of the fire she had made. His hair appeared touched by the sun as she tilted her head and looked at him. He couldn't be any older than she was, maybe a few years. He looked built for war as she rolled her eyes. All the males knew of was murder and mayhem. But she couldn't help and watch him, curious to see how his reaction to what she had done in his land. His hand waved over the dead fire. "Still warm, whoever was here must have left hours ago." He said as he stood up and crossed his arms. He looked formidable, a man she determined not want to cross yet one day she might have to. They would come to kill her, and she would put up a fight like no other. "It was probably just travelers my lord. The stag headed off to the south, we should continue on the trail before it goes cold." His golden eyes narrowed as if he knew something else. Nesira was waiting for him to drop daggers from his eyes once he saw her. His gaze never moved up toward her hiding spot which kept her safe for the time being.

"You are right, let's catch up with the beast before we lose him." But before they were off a blast of fire came from the side along with a deep hissing. Nesira's feet crouched underneath herself with her grip tight upon her staff. She turned to gaze at where the fireball had originated. Dragonlings. It wasn't just one, there was five. They moved around the group, stalking their prey with sharp eyes. Three men versus five dragonlings. They wouldn't survive, and Nesira's lips curled into a smile. Served them right, let them die. "Men, to arms!" The voice yelled out as he withdrew a sword from his side. His armor glistened as the sun came from over the horizon coloring the sky in in purples, red, and blues. It hinted at the spilled blood that may fall. Nesira didn't move from her spot, let them die, she thought. Let them suffer as her family had so many years ago.

But a small sounded rested against the back of her mind. Do not let your heart be tainted. Her wise friend spoke to her, or more the memory of her voice did. Nesira closed her eyes, ignoring the shouts, yelling, and growls from the fighting. No, she must let them die. They killed HER family. They made her suffer for years from the pain of the poison in the arrows they had used. The hated her kind. But those words and her own wish to protect demanded it. The scream woke up her as she stood on top of the tree branch. She jumped out of the tree with grace and landed on her feet near the trio.

"By the Maker, what in the void!?!" Someone yelled at Nesira as she swung her staff with fluidity around herself. It landed behind her back and rested in her left hand with a natural ease. Her feet crouched on the ground, her right hand against the dirt of the land as she looked up at the beast that was growling. A smirk crossed the lips of the elf, glancing over the three still standing but notice how tired out they were from fighting them. The sun kissed hair of the man, another by the name of Blackwall if she remembered, and a female with jet black hair. Her eyes returned to the beast as it gait moved toward her. The dragonling raised its deadly head as it hissed and shot a ball of fire toward her. Nesira spun her staff around her body as both her hands grabbed it and slammed it to the ground around all four of them. A sizzle of magic came from her staff and the tendrils of magic weaved through the air. It connected together as a shimmer of blue light cover the four of them. "MAGIC!" The voice of the woman yelled, but the sun kissed hair man interrupted. "It doesn't matter, killed the dragonlings before we become their breakfast!" He demanded. Nesira used the shimmering barrier for protection as she attacked the dragonling. A shining blade of golden light appearing in her hand as she slashed toward the beast. She moved with natural aptitude, rushing forward with ease. It lumbering body jumped backwards in defense, stalking around her before trying to tackle at her once again. The dragonling’s claws reached out as his muscular jaw opened with a roar, aiming to bite at any part of her body. She jumped to the left with ease, springing to the side and flanked the beast. She then slammed her light blade into the side of the dragonling.

The eerie cry of death echoed from the jaws of the beast, giving one last snap toward her before falling sideways. The impact made a thud against the ground as she had hit point on at his heart. Afterward, she turned around as a dragonling plunged toward the sun kissed hair man. Her right hand glowed and light blue, frigid aura moving around her vicinity as she formed ice shards within her hand. She pushed her hands forward and shot forth blades of ice toward the animal, and it yelled in pain staggering backwards. These beasts were predators and unaccustomed to adapt fighting at their level. It gave him enough time to react, his shield raised protectively against his chest before moving it to the side. His muscular arm used the shield to slam against the dragonlings head, dazing the creature for a moment. Using this to his advantage, he angled the sword upward and slammed it powerfully upon the head of the beast. No sound came from the beast as his body shuddered and went limp. Blackwall and the jet black hair woman had finished another dragonling as the other two fled, not risking their lives now. These people with power proved something they refused to compete against today.

Nesira turned her attention to the three humans still alive, her staff as the red, holding it toward them. "Sul'ema em a nadas sulevin tel dala ma."** She cautioned. The wolf hood shaded her face but her startlingly colored purple and blue irises glowed as if magic was still on her thoughts. The jet black hair moved in front of the golden hair man, her sword raised. She was just about to attack when Nesira noticed the man grab her shoulder and pull her back. "Do not attack her." He greeted though there held judgment on his voice. Doubt? Nesira didn't know.

"I do not understand what you are saying, but you saved us. We owe you a debt." He said. He showed his blade and set it in front of her. "My lord, are you sure?" She questioned, her eyes narrowed at Nesira but standing aside. "Yes, put your weapons away Pentaghast, Blackwall." He demanded toward the two. "We need to take her to the circle or kill her, like your father commands." Blackwall spoke and Nesira hissed.

"I will go to no circle. You will have to kill me first." The golden hair man shot a glare toward the two and then looked to her. "We will take you nowhere for now. Blackwall, Pentaghast, return to the castle. I can handle this myself. And do NOT tell my father what has transpired here." He said though that last part left her weary. Pentaghast and Blackwall looked at each other before returning their gaze to him. Both nodded and agree to the man's terms though they held stipulations. They both bowed and left his side, disappearing into the distance. "Why did you save us?" He asked as Nesira stood up straight with her staff beside her as he put his weapon on the ground. "I do not know, but I could not let you die no matter if you killed my family or not." The man took a step forward, his hands raised up to show he was moving forward unarmed. "Come." Nesira addressed him, not sure why she was trusting him. But he had given her his word and for the unknown logic she noticed he was not lying. There was a presence about him that held honor and she wanted to respect that. But she intended to singe him with fire if he dared go back on his word. She didn't need a staff to use her magic.

"I am Cullen Rutherford, prince of Ferelden and heir to the throne." He spoke and his hand reached forward. Nesira gazed at his hand confused. It was a weird gesture, and she didn't know what to think of it. But there was something else she noticed. He grew pale, the sweat across his brow and dark circles ran underneath his eyes. "What do you wish me to do with that?" Cullen glanced at his hand and back to her. "You shake it. It's a gesture of peace and welcome." Nesira pulled her wolf hood back, her blazing red hair falling out of the hood and around her shoulders. Her cherry colored tattoo on her cheeks glowing from using her magic. She thought how odd this gesture appeared but reached forward with her hand. They had a firm handshake as Cullen spoke. "My thanks for saving my companions and I."

There held a genuine touch on his voice, something Nesira didn’t think humans were capable of. She noticed by the touch she sensed something potent within him. Was it mental or physical? Her magic was warning her of something but she couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

He was alone and defenseless, so she deduced that it wasn’t something dangerous emotional. Nesira still believed she should kill him right here, just as they killed her family but she could not bring herself to do so. Something confused her though as he saw him stagger. ”You are ill.” She said bluntly, as Cullen just smiled. ”I am fine just weary from the fight.” Just as he said such words though, he stumbled forward and his eyes fluttered shut before falling unconscious suddenly. Nesira’s arms reached out to catch him as her eyes widen when he fell into her arms and she collapsed down onto her knees due to the weight she wasn’t use to. ”I, what? Nuvan eman lanaste fra em sul halani min shem.”*** She whispered to herself. "I'm never going to forgive myself for helping you." She said through pursed lips as she looked at the golden haired human.

She set him down and quickly made a makeshift bed. With a bit of effort and some magic poured into her to give her strength she was able to get the man upon the bed. It didn’t help that he was dressed in metal armor that cover his chest, arms, legs and feet, glistening like silver. The symbol she had seen before, she guessed one that matched the kingdom he belong to, was etched onto the chest of his armor. Not to mention the blood red cloak over his shoulders and the dark brown fur laced around his neck. Once he was on the bed she whistled out. Out of no where a wolf appeared, its golden green eyes dark and dangerous yet calm toward Nesira. She brushed her fingers over the wolf’s head and took some rope, tightening it around the beast legs, chest, and neck so that it was properly secure. ”Follow me Rain.” Nesira quickly picked up his sword and moved away from the location they were at toward a cave not far from where they currently stood. She would have to act quickly if she was to help the man who was ill.

 

>   * _Translations:_
>   * _*May the gods grant you peace. Rest in your new home friends._
>   * _**Give me a reason not to kill you._
>   * _***May the Creators have mercy on me for helping this human._
> 



	2. Chapter 2

 Nesira sat in the cave, her hands busy cooking venison from a hunt earlier that evening. Her hand shifted the meat on the rod, letting the heat prepare the meat thoroughly. She glanced over toward the back of the cave where her bed was taken. The man, Cullen was his name, laid there asleep. She had stripped his armor to rest to the left of the cave along with his sword and his shirt. She hadn’t seen the fight beforehand as her eyes had been closed but she deduced at some point the dragonling was able to slash Cullen’s side. The claws of the dragon had poison on it, probably from hunting a gurgut or some other poisonous creature. It was fast acting as well which left Nesira unsure if the man would recover or not. Three days have past since he was last conscious.   
  
The mumbling under his breath left her wondering just what he was dreaming of. At times it was incoherent, other times it was completely understandable. It was obvious how much he hated magic. She remember bandaging his wound when he suddenly said death to the magic bearer. At that moment her teeth were so tightly clenched and she was ready to end his life once more right there.   
  
But he was defenseless and trying to save his life in the first place.  
  
What left her wondering though was how he came to hate magic. There had to be a reason, no one hated magic when they were born, it was taught. So instead she continue to make up salves of elfroot for the infection and crystal grace for its healing properties. The light blue paste help to remove the poison before it reached his heart. Her magic could only do so much, but she couldn't remove the poison with her magic. Nesira could heal but she couldn't counter the poison. The paste did that. Until she was sure that the poison was counter she would not heal the wound else she would cut off the only source to put the paste in. She did this every few hours until she noticed the wound was no longer red.  
  
Her hand rested against his forehead, and looked over his chiseled chest. He was no longer sweating and he did not feel like fire. “Good.” She told herself, seeing the fever had gone down. Now that she was sure the poison was out of his system, she pulled away the bandage covered in paste that was over his wound. Her hands moved over the wound as she called forth her healing magic. It didn’t sizzle like her offensive magic, this had a more of a chime when she called upon it, and it felt warm and tingling to those being healed. Because of that, Cullen quickly woke up. His hand grabbed her wrist, and immediately pulled her away. His eyes were dark and narrowed at her and his lips turning white from how hard they were pressed together.  
  
“By Andraste’s blood what do you think you’re doing?” His voice was low and dangerous as she moved to rip her wrist from his grasp but he was much stronger than she was so she sat there, her lips pursed together. ”I was healing you.” She said, and pointed to his left side of his abdomen. ”And how do I know you didn’t cause this wound.” He questioned and Nesira moved closer toward Cullen’s face, inches from his lips as she held a firm gaze that held no fear. “If I wanted to kill you, you would have already been dead.” She stated flat out, pulling her wrist. “Now let. me. go.” She said sharply as Cullen held her wrist for a moment longer before finally letting her go.   
  
“I need to get back.” Cullen said as he moved to throw his legs over the bed but he groan, reaching to grab his wound as Nesira quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it away. “Do not touch it, you might infect it. You have been out for three days, you are weak and tired. You won’t be getting far and you’ll end up as the meal for a red lion in these parts.” Cullen’s shoulder dropped as Nesira’s hands reached around and gently pushed him back down onto the bed. Cullen was not at all enthused by this predicament but he wouldn’t deny that she was right. He could barely move and he felt as if he hadn’t eaten in months. “I’m going to heal your wound. Do not move.” She demanded of the man, no questions asked.  
  
He laid there, wanting to argue but it was his best chance at the moment. She sat on her knees, reaching over as both her hands hovered over the large gash. She closed her eyes as the magic sparked back to life. The light green color glowed over the wound as the skin began to stitch itself together. But she didn’t just focus upon the upper layer of skin, she focused upon the nerves, veins, and muscles underneath. It took patience and focus to heal a wound properly and if not done right damage would result from it. She was no apprentice in this skill as Cullen’s eyes narrowed toward the wound and back toward Nesira whose eyes were close. Why would she leave herself blind in the moment when he could easily strike against her?  
  
The two had a parley of sorts, neither trust nor distrusting the other. The magic tingled against his skin, and he wanted to reach over and scratch the wound. But he resisted until the feeling fade and the glowing stopped. He looked down toward the wound, seeing it completely healed, only the faint line of a scar left. Nesira moved her hands and sat back on her heels, a sigh escaping her lips. “You’ve had plenty of chances to kill me, why have you not?” Cullen bluntly questioned her, as she looked over at him. Her lips did not grace him with an answer as she stood up and moved over to the meat. She took one of her wooden plates, pulling some of the meat off that was cooked and passed it to him. Cullen raised a brow slightly, but took it finally after her persistence to stand there with the plate near him and then gave him a container filled with water.  
  
“Or you don’t have to answer, that works too.” He grumbled as she moved and climbed onto a boulder, staring at him. “You have yet to raise your sword at me.” She finally stated, watching him carefully with her irises. He ate the meat slowly, as if fearful it was poisoned and looked over at her. “I easily could if I had it.” He said as he took a sip of his drink.  
  
“But you hadn’t.”  
  
“But I could.”  
  
Nesira rolled her eyes, as she got up and walked toward the cave entrance. “Wait…” He said, as he moved to stand up, but stumbled and his hand reached out for the wall. Nesira quickly turned around and moved her hand up with her finger pointed toward him. “What did I say? You won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. You need to rest.” She said, annoyed by his stubborn nature. “Look, magic is evil, all magic is. That is how it has always been.” Cullen state as he sat back down, his plate to the side and looking at her. Her blue-purple eyes turned to look at him as she cocked her head to the side slightly. “It’s evil.” She said softly, before moving over to him. “Is my healing you evil? Is my ability to create fire to warm this cave evil? Am I evil?” She questioned him, moving toward him again, as she was stop and pushed her pointed finger right against his chest but not hard as she didn’t want to bruise him. Not that she could, but she liked to believe in his weak nature at the moment she could.  
  
“You and your kind have come to believe what they do not understand does not belong. You do not know the powers of magic, therefore you claim it is evil. If I was what you say, you would be in worse state than healed and fed.” Nesira looked annoyed and tired of being called evil. Cullen, on the other hand, had his eyes narrowed. “You will not change my mind witch.” He said as he leaned his back against the stone wall. Nesira’s annoyance easily faded and she shook her head. “I never asked for this, it is what I am and I live with it.” She said softly, as she gazed over toward him. “And it’s witch of the wilds.” She added, as if validating what he is saying.  
  
She moved back over to the fire, sitting down and crossing her legs. Nesira had no want to argue any longer as Cullen leaned back against the skins and rested his head against the bedding. It was covered with furs, his hand running along them. He felt how sore his left side was but there was nothing he could do about it. “Can I at least have my shirt?” He asked as she looked over to him.  
  
“I burned it.”  
  
“You did WHAT?!” Cullen exclaimed as he sat up quickly, though he regretted the sudden movement and groaned laying back down. ”The poison was drenched into the cloth, it would be unwise to keep such articles. So I burned it.” Nesira looked over to him and tilted her head again in a cat like fashion. “My father is going to have my head.” Cullen said under his breath as Nesira couldn’t help the Cheshire cat grin on her lips “Oh it could be worse prince. I could burn all your clothes but I did not.” She said, joking about it obvious he was not comfortable with such a joke. She wouldn’t dare do something so impudent as that, but she couldn’t help noticing the growing blush over his cheeks. But her smile faded as she noted it wasn’t just embarrassment, but something else. Fear, sadness, disgust? She immediately regretted what she said as Cullen went silent. “Look, I can sow you a makeshift shirt it that will help you. I was slightly trying to joke.” Cullen raised a brow.  
  
“I would not ask for such a thing and I understand why you did destroyed it.” He said in turn. Nesira couldn’t help the curiosity on her mind. Just what made him so uncomfortable about losing his shirt, or all his clothes for that matter? That was not the reaction she was use to from the man staying in her place at the moment. But it was not her problem nor anything she would ask. She just wanted to get him up and out of her place. “Since I’m here, you might as well entertain me.” He said, as Nesira looked at him.  
  
“I’m not some toy you can just command around. I guess you’re use to such things your majesty.” She stated with sarcasm dripping from the last words. Cullen shook his head, as he turned to lay on his right side. “That is not what I meant. I mean, we can at least talk for the time being.” Nesira twisted to face him and gave a nod. “What did you mean by I killed your whole family.” He said softly, and confused tread slightly across his features.  
  
Nesira’s eyebrows pushed together as she looked as befuddled. “You do not know?” She said, assuming he would. “No, I don’t.” Nesira glanced down toward her hands, as she spoke downward. “They were killed by mean dressed just like you. silver metal, the symbol just like that.” She moved to point at the two lions facing each other. “and swords blazing. Everyone was cut down, I barely manage to escape.” Nesira reached over and pulled the white fur cloak from her shoulder, shifting the leather and cloth away. “I was left with this as a gift.” She said, showing the four puncture scars on her left shoulder. “This was for living, living in this area. Some of us had magic gifted to us, others were just hunters and families. Children, women, men, everyone was killed by men. Your kind committed genocide. You did it.” She said, pointing her finger directly at him.  
  
Cullen sat up and put his hands in the air. “I did no such thing. I may believe magic is evil, but I do not go around killing people for simply being on this land. That order came from my father. I argued with him about such things but I am not king.” Cullen stated as he moved to rest his arms against his knees. “Its one thing I wish to change. He is a purist, but I don’t believe we can live in such a fashion. I swear upon the Maker I did no such thing.” Cullen defended himself as Nesira looked at him, watching him intently for a moment. Why did she believe him? It made no sense. Yet something in the tone of his voice, the conviction and sadness of what had happened.  
  
It was something she didn’t know whether to believe or not. But she gave a nod in turn with nothing else to say. She reached over to eat some of the venison from the smoking food, as she glanced over to him. “You should rest. You will be able to leave in no time.” She said, and then looked at the fire. “And then I must find a new home.” She mumbled to herself. This is what she gets for trying to care for a human. “And why would you have to find a new home?” Cullen suddenly said as Nesira looked up.  
  
“More perceptive than I give you credit.” She said, half judging herself for even saying it out loud. “The moment you get back, you will send your men after me and I will either be killed or dragged to that dreaded place you call the circle to become what I am not. I will not risk either.” She said, eating some more as Cullen took a long moment to stare at her. If there was one thing, he admired her for her persistence in life and holding strong to what she is. “I would do no such thing. You saved my life, twice. I owe you much. Besides, maybe there is something we can teach each other.”  
  
A silvery laugh escape Nesira’s lips. “You wish to learn. From me?” She said, not at all believing it. “Maybe I do.” Cullen finally stated, though it sounded judgmental still.  
  
“We will see, we will see.” Nesira said with a half chuckle on her lips and finished off her food. “Rest, I will be back soon.” She said, as she grabbed a bag and draped it over her shoulder. She took the wolf hood and pulled it over her head, disappearing underneath it as Cullen watched her leave. Something about her, he didn’t know what, but he needed to know more. She was unlike any magical being he had ever met before.


	3. Chapter 3

          Nesira had curled herself up in the corner of the cave as Cullen pulled on the shirt over his head. It was a simple messy work but with his armor on, no one would notice it was made by her hand. She had sat there the whole night stitching it together and she was feeling highly weary now. She hadn’t truthfully slept since he had been there, even if it was seven days. The only time she allowed herself to doze only when absolutely necessary, and she even had a dagger in hand in case he managed to attack her. She just didn’t trust him, she feared the moment she turned her back he would destroy her. It was only natural, and part of Cullen did not fault her for that either.

          Her eyes trailed along as he dressed himself, paying close attention to the detail of his movement as he fitted the gauntlets along his arms, and placing the armor over his shoulder. He looked a bit clumsy in the matter, and she wondered if he was use to servants helping him get dress. But at the same time he knew what he was doing as well. “Do you do this often alone?” Nesira spoke out of the blue from her corner, her arms around her legs and her chin rested upon her knees.

          “This? No, its typically a two person job.” He added, the sound of irritation on his voice. Nesira could tell it wasn’t at her though, it was his failure with the latch on the armor that he was having no luck with putting together. Nesira stood up, pulling the hood off her head and placing it on the ground as her red hair blazed along her back and shoulders. Cullen found himself staring for a moment, unable to pull his golden eyes away from her. The way she held herself was unlike the women back at the castle. They gossiped, clammered on about the next fashion in Orlais or how the cooking was poor and dissatisfying. But Nesira, she held an aura of confidence, quiet and silent, but there was also something that was lingering he couldn’t pinpoint. Something hidden from him that he couldn’t see. That wall was up and he doubted he would get past it. Did he want to? He didn’t know what he wanted at the moment.

          Moving with grace, her feet almost glided across the stone floor and moved to take the clasp upon the top. “I’m ill equipped with metal armor shem, but I will try.” She said, as she moved her hand along and started to locked it together. Cullen looked over his shoulder, watching as her fingers danced along the metal and actually figuring out how to put it together without him guiding her. Once the lock on the shoulder was done, she moved down and did the same under the arm and at the waist so that it was firmly in place.

          “Thank you.” He said, as Nesira blinked and looked at him. Their eyes met for a moment, staring at each other. “You thanked me.” She said, confusion laced in her words. “It's only proper to do so, you helped me, many times over for the last week.” He said, as he reached for his sword. Instinctively, Nesira quickly moved backward away from him, her hands in a ready position to call forth her magic as she looked at him with distrust still on her eyes. Cullen moved carefully, slipping the sword into the sheath on his hip and put his hands up. “See, not going to do anything.” He said as if trying to confirm the truth. He didn’t like the idea of her having magic at the tip of her fingers, but he was not about to break his word when he said he would not hurt her as she had not hurt him either. The tension sparked over the two of them but they were both holding true to their words.

          Nesira’s ears pulled downward and then back up as she sidestepped to the left, keeping her eyes on him. “So what is your plan now, prince.” Nesira said, as Cullen crossed his arms and thoughts crossed through his mind. “I’ll return and tell them the truth.” Cullen said, and once again Nesira’s ears pulled down, a look of danger on her eyes. “Wait, no, not about you!” Cullen immediately spoke out and sighed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “The truth about the fight, staying behind to check out an interesting discovery, but not you and then having to nurse myself back to health from the poison before returning home. Nothing about you witch.”

          They both exchanged looks and Nesira nodded. “You must forgive me if I say I do not believe you. I will not be here if you return.” Nesira spoke up as Cullen pushed his lips to the side. “Trust is not so easily earned I see for either of us.” He said, crossing his arms again. “But I cannot say I blame you for I do not know if I should fully trust you either.”

          Nesira raised a brow and just smirked. “Trust enough to let me heal you. How will you explain that?” Cullen opened his mouth and then closed it. “I will find a way witch, don’t discredit me now.” Cullen said with a smile and Nesira tilted her head slightly.

          “Nesira.” Her voice was quiet and still, not even sure why she did that. “What?” Cullen said almost confused now, his brows pushed downward against his forehead. “My name. It’s Nesira.” She said, as she nodded her head. “Witch doesn’t seem like a proper name. I will call you by your name if you will call me Nesira.” The exchange was a give and take, as Nesira had yet to call the man by his name. Cullen gave a nod in turn. “Alright, Nesira.” He said, his voice working on pronouncing her name properly and Nesira had a soft laugh. “And look at that, she does laugh.” Cullen grinned. Nesira didn’t know how to truly react, there was a part of her that didn’t trust him, but they had spent the last four days speaking on many things. Some of it lead to arguements and others lead to outright stubbornness from both sides. But there was one thing that hadn't changed; neither attacked the other physically.

          “Look, I know we don’t see eye to eye, but maybe…” Cullen paused, unsure of how to say what he gathered together in his mind. His better judgment told him to not even try and work this out, but he felt as if his knowledge, what he thought presumed true had been a lie. He would not stand by and live a lie if that’s what he was taught. “You can explain more of this.” He paused for a moment and pointed at her hands.

          It took a second for a response, as Nesira’s eyebrow raised. “This, as in magic?” She said, pointing her finger to her right hand. “The sparks and glowy things you do not understand.” Cullen gave Nesira an unenthused look as Nesira smiled. “I will give you two weeks time. If no one returns to this place and it is left untouched by your mens hands, than I will grace you with my presence and knowledge.” Cullen gave a nod in turn, seeing that it was only fair.

          “However,” Nesira spoke up as Cullen eyebrows raised up and waited to hear the stipulation. “If anyone from your kingdom comes here to hunt me, I will not only kill them, but I will rain down terror upon Ferelden as long as I live. I do not take well to lies.” She told him. Even she found herself in a conflict of interest. Part of her knew she should just run for the mountains and not look back, but she couldn’t help the fact that she grew truly enthralled by the fact that this man, the Prince of all people, wanted to understand magic. It was too good to be true, but she hoped against all hope that his words held true.

          The two gazed at each other and nodded. Cullen reached his arm forward as Nesira looked down at his hand. “You had the oddest customs Sh--Cullen.” She stated, catching herself in the words she almost conveyed, finally using his name as she reached forward to take his hand and shook it. “It’s not odd, it's a way of showing an agreement as well as a greeting. It has many uses.” He said with a smile. “Looks as if I could teach you a few things as well.”

          Smirking a little bit, Nesira gave a nod. “Maybe you can. Do not get attacked by another dragon, I won’t be able to save you this time around.” Cullen took a few steps pasted her, before reaching out to clasp his hand around her shoulder. At first she shrunk back slightly, still nervous with any physical contact with the man but she didn’t push his touch aside. “I’m tougher than I appear. I’ll meet you once again, if the Maker wills it so. May the Maker be with you.”

          A brow raised as Nesira looked at him. The Maker? She became fully convinced humans were odd, and once again that confirmed it. But she said nothing on it, just giving a little nod. “Dareth shiral.”* She spoke in dalish to him. She watched as the sun kissed hair man walked out of the cave, gazing back at one point to look at her. He memorized her fire red hair, the way her eyes glowed. He didn’t wish to forget her just yet, he became convinced that this would be a path that he needed to take. The Maker had led him to this moment for a reason. Nesira, too, had a sense that this man was different than anyone else she had met before. She grabbed her wolf hood, pulling it over and running out of the cave. Her feet climbed up the side of the rocky side with such skill and expertise before moving to the edge. She could see the glint of his armor as he faded into the distance. Her feet crouched as her hand touched the ground as he finally disappeared.

          Would she ever see this man again? A man filled with hatred yet a stronger desire for truth? She prayed to her gods that they protect his path he was about to travel for she felt this was going to be difficult for the both of them.

_Translations:_  
_*Safe journey_


	4. Chapter 4

 It had been quiet for several months. Nesira was unsure of the outcome of the prince and his men, but as far as she concern herself, he had held up the end of his bargain. In fact, too well it appeared. She hadn’t seen a human that entire time traveling around her area, it was as if all trade and movement had been diverted elsewhere. It confused her, was there an ulterior motive? Did he have plans to do something in the dead of night once she no longer held up her guard? Or maybe he really was telling the truth? The bafflement, though, was that he was doing this for a mage. An elven mage. A mage with powerful magic. None of it added up and even worse, it made absolutely no sense. She felt like a lamb being lured in by the lion. She shouldn’t be so eager to accept his demands even if he had kept them. She had the wolf hood for a reason, she was a lone elf, a predator to be feared. But now she felt as if she was a rabbit, cornered and giving in for hopes and mercy.  
  
The warmth of the day had been sucked dry by the darkness of the night. The chill clung to the air and making her skin prickle with goosebumps yet she felt so alive. She swept her body up a tree, her fingers clinging to the bark as she planted her feet on top of one of the sturdy branches. Her invisible wings gliding her through the trees as if she flew like a bird, moving from branch to branch. She leaned against the trunk, staring down at a group of deer grazing peacefully. The moonlight splashed down upon the earth, lighting it up just as if the sun, but in a more pale silver light. It illuminated the area, spreading among the land as the stars twinkled above with added glow. She hunched down, quiet like a fox, gazing at the animals below. Just as she was about to decided to hunt some dinner, she noticed something.  
  
Her eyes focused closer as she observed three tiny little fawns. The mother stood around them protectively. Nesira looked like a cat, opal colors shimmered off of them as her eyes reflected against the moonlight. She put her hand down, deciding against hunting this group. She would not leave the fawns without a family. She sighed as she didn’t realize where had hand moved to and it sliced against a sharp broken limb on the branch she stood on. A hiss came over her lips as the deers reacted in turn. All their heads turned upward, ears flicking around before immediately shooting off into the distance. Their bodies became smaller by the second before they escaped into the woods beyond, invisible even to her excellent eyesight. She let out a soft sigh as she dropped down to sit on her bottom, her foot slipping to the side to hang off of either side of the branch and her back leaned against the tree trunk. Slowly, she averted her eyes upward, gazing at the full moon in the sky and she tugged her fur cloak around her to push away the cold on her skin.  
  
The silence was an odd comfort for Nesira but also left her feeling lonely. She missed the comfort of her dragon friend, and she oddly missed Cullen. Even if they fought, the company of another being became something she found she not only wanted but required in life. But she could not allow herself company either, for one false moment of comfort could bring forth her death as well. The loneliness was a small price to pay for her freedom.  
  
“Isn’t it a bit late to be up at this hour?” The voice caught Nesira completely by surprise. She panicked with a yelp, as she moved her hands to use magic but instead she found her body unbalanced and she fell to the left side of the tree and plummeted toward the ground. Her hands scrambled to grab the branch that was just out of reach and she prepped herself to hit the ground. Instead though, with a small oompfh from her lips she found herself caught in the arms of the man that had spoke out to her. Her body became frozen, as he held her carefully though she could see he proved just as surprise as she was.  "I, uh…“ Cullen’s voice tried to speak as she just stared at him, before shaking her head. "Ma serannas.” She spoke, finding the only thing she could think of to say at the moment. “Ma what?” Cullen said confused, as Nesira moved to place her feet on the ground, shifting away from his embrace and looked at him. “It means thank you in your tongue.”  
  
Cullen ran his hands down his shirt, fixing it up as Nesira noticed he was not wearing any armor. Once again the man had set her on a course of action that conveyed acceptance. She didn’t know if this proved brave or foolish action, but she reached over to rub her hands together, before feeling the sting of her palm and the pain in it. “You’re hurt.”  Cullen said, as he reached for her wrist and pulled it gently toward him. “Tis a minor wound, nothing that I cannot heal.” Nesira said as she thought to pull back her wrist from him but instead allowed him to look it over. “Yet you haven’t done so.” He spoke in turn and reached for his waist and pulled off a piece of cloth that was in his pocket.  
  
“Do you always carry around cloth to lull ladies with your gentleman nature?” Nesira spoke with curiosity and Cullen gave her a look as if she had to be kidding to ask such a question. “Yes, I carry around cloth like this all the time, but it’s not for the purpose you speak of.” He said, as he wrapped it around her hand before tying it off with a knot. She flinched slightly at the sudden pressure of the knot but flexed her fingers a few times to see it was secure and comfortable. “You didn’t have to do that, now it will be stained.” Cullen’s laughter was unexpected, as Nesira raised a brow toward him. Had she hit him on the head during her fall and caused him to become delirious? “It’s easy to wash or throw away. Really, don’t worry about it.” Nesira gave a slow nod in turn as she watched him pull his velvet red cloak over his shoulders, the fur along his neck making him look like a beast worthy to be feared. Its the same one he had been wearing a few months before with his armor. “You’re unarmed? And out here? Why did you come back?” Nesira said suddenly, as a small smile crossed his face.  
  
“I said I would, did I not? But I think this discussion is best left elsewhere. Even at night we may not be safe.” Cullen said, as Nesira glanced around the area first off. Her eyes scanned the treelines, instinct taking over as she feared that now maybe he brought people with him and he was just feeding her words to distract her. “Come.” She said, as she looked over her shoulder to him and then lead him back toward the cave. It wasn’t that far off as she hadn’t left far from her home in case a situation arise at the time. She moved into the cave as cold waved off the walls and she felt her body shiver. Winter brimmed on the air now and she pulled her fur closer around her. Without thinking she moved to the fire, the logs stacked together in an upside down triangle and she flicked her wrist as a fireball appeared in her hand. Cullen stood back for a moment at the mouth of the cave, and watched as she pushed her hand forward and it landed right underneath the fire lighting the wood without a single warning. The wood crackled as the fire fed off of the bark, growing brighter by the second. Warmth swam around the cave, attacking the cold as the fierce battle started between the two elements. “You still fear magic.” She said, glancing over to Cullen who had yet to move from his spot. However, he willed his feet to move and sat down in front of the fire. “Years of teaching is hard to break once ingrained to be believed. I don’t know whether magic is evil or not, but you have shown time and time again that it is not, at least with you. I don’t know what is truth or false any more, but I do believe that you aren’t evil.” He said, as Nesira smiled.  
  
“At least you are honest. Very few men in this world are.” She spoke while sitting there, keeping her cloak close as the chill still rested on the air. “Tell me, what have you done since you have left Prince.” She asked, looking over to him. “Why did it take you so long to come back. I was sure you would have forgotten after these several moons have past.” Nesira questioned him, as Cullen crossed his legs and rested his hands in his lap. “I couldn’t leave after returning. People were worried with my disappearance and claimed that I had been kidnapped. Or the wild ones that I decided to eloped with another.” Nesira’s eyebrow raised, wondering who’s tale created that tale. “But I convinced my father to stay out of this part of the woods. The suggestion of the wildlife needing to be preserved so that the dragonlings had something to hunt besides humans seemed enough. I didn’t wish to raise suspicions so I didn’t return even after the weeks were up. It was to ensure your safety.” Cullen spoke freely and Nesira tilted her head. “My safety?” She said, obviously confused.  
  
“Yes. Is that so hard to believe?” Nesira’s lips pulled into a smirk. “Well, you and your kind hunted my people, destroy what magic there is, and you did say you would throw me in a circle.” Cullen’s eyes drew a line of annoyance and looked at her. “If you proved to want to bring harm to me and my companions, then yes, I would have.” Instead of getting angry, Nesira just laughed at him. “And yet here we are, and I’m leading you down a road to break the rules you have fought so hard to hold on to.” Cullen opened his mouth and then closed it, looking back at the fire. Nesira tilted her head just slightly at his silence before she heard his chuckle. “That is true, nothing I can say against that.”  
  
Nesira smiled, finding herself comfortable around him. Maybe not fully safe, but to have the company proved more than welcomed in her heart. She turned to look at the fire, and waved her hand so that several horses appeared out of it, running around the fire, licking the flames as the moved and swished together. Nesira had a smile on her lips watching her creations as the moved from the fire they were created from and ran around Nesira’s body before around Cullen’s. She looked over to him, seeing him at first frozen in fear. He appeared as if he would lash out with any weapon he had, before slowly she watched as his shoulders went slack and his eyes watched the fire horses with weary curiosity. “Are you doing that?” He asked and Nesira simply nodded. “I’ve never seen anything so…beautiful.” He said, as the horses galloped around, before jumping back into the fire.  
  
“Magic is a powerful tool, but it is also elegant, like the water. In many ways, magic is just another form of the world we call home. Its neither good nor evil, it is just a being of power. It’s a clean slate, and the wielder decides how to use it. Much like nature. You don’t consider the trees evil, do you?” Cullen gazed over to her and shook his head. “Yet when a tree falls upon another human being by an unknown force, people immediately grow angry and consider it horrible.” Her explanations were unlike anything he had ever heard before, as Nesira reached toward the fire with her hand. The fire danced and moved, neither harming her as she took a small flame and held it between her hands. “Its just a part of this world. Just like the fade, the animal’s, spirits, and demons. We are all a part of it. Outside influences determine what we become.” She reached over to take his hands, resting her palms against his and allowed the fire to float between his hands as she guided it. There held a tension in his muscles as she did this yet he didn’t flinch back. Instead, he allowed her to do what she was doing and he watched the little flame shift colors from orange to red, blue to white and then back to orange. The heat from the fire warmed his skin and yet it didn’t burn him even with in his hands so close. “Are you protecting the flame from scarring my palms?” He asked with an intent curiosity.  
  
“Yes. Once the fire is released, I cannot determine what it will burn or how hot it is, but while my magic is in control, I could control the flame and the heat within it. If I had enough strength, I could even stand in the fire and it would not burn me, or if I so wished it would not burn you either. The fire is mine to control and manipulate it at will.” She moved his hands so they were cupped together and then with a little push upward the flame jumped from his hands back into the flames. “See?” She said, as he looked over to her, his eyes powerful yet calm. Nesira couldn’t pull her eyes away from him. She had been taught her whole life to fear humans, to hate them and it became even more ingrained after the death of her family. But this man, Cullen, she couldn’t figure out what it was or why but she just could not pull herself from him. She wanted to stay close, even with the fear that he might betray her. His company carried far beyond anything she could fathom and she didn’t want him to leave.  
  
“How long do you plan to stay?” Nesira suddenly asked and Cullen smiled. “I’m taking a trip to Haven, at least this is what my father believes. So I will be staying with you for at least two weeks.” Nesira brows pushed together as she shifted to sit on her knees. “And your father will not question as to why it took you so long, or why you are going alone?” She said, and Cullen shook his head. “No, he trust me.” For some reason, those words shot Nesira in the heart and she shifted away from him. “Than you should go to Haven.”  
  
Seeing her upset left Cullen’s heart beating faster as he looked at her confused. “Why? I came here for you. I needed to know more, understand more.” Nesira’s eyes looked up at him, and she shook her head. “Your father, he trust you. Being here, with me, you are breaking his trust. You are a man of honor, and I am but corrupting that. I claim I am not evil and by doing this what if I am just that?” An uncertainty rested upon Nesira, as she suddenly began to doubted herself. Cullen immediately reached over, his calloused hand touch her hand and shook his head. “This is my choice to bear. What I do is honorable, for I am seeking out the truth. If my father has been lying to me this whole time, he is the one who is corrupt and evil, not you. Please, don’t let their influence make you believe you are something that you aren’t.”  
  
Nesira’s head tilted slightly, looking at him. “You do not believe I am evil?” She asked, and that kind smile of the Prince flashed over his lips and he shook his head. “You have given me no reason to believe that. I saw you in the woods, you wouldn’t kill those deer. You spared them, even if you were hunting. No hunter of mine would ever do such a thing, meat is meat to them. You, you show compassion to not just me, a human, but to animals as well. A soul like that can’t hold evil, it just can’t.” Cullen’s voice held such a power that Nesira at a lost for words. Her lips parted just slightly, unsure of what to even say. She glanced down to his hand that rested on hers, seeing how he didn’t flinch back away from her. She shouldn’t even be conversing with him or allowing him to touch her. He was a human, she an elven witch. Yet here they were speaking as if it was just another day in this world. “I….” She spoke softly, looking toward him with eyes filled with heartfelt emotions. “Cullen, how? I mean, this. We are suppose to hate each other.”  
  
A light laugh escaped his lips and nodded. “We are, yet we don’t.” Nesira laughed at that, the words so simple yet true. “For now, lets just enjoy this. No need for hate or violence.” He said, as he pulled back and rested his hands in his lap.  
  
“Would you like to see some more magic?” Nesira said, a child-like joy on her lips to show off what she knew. “Of course, teach me.” He said, as he turned and gave his full attention to the elf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, Nudity and Sexual scenes in this chapter.

How had this happened?  
  
One minute Nesira comforted herself with showing magic to Cullen, and next thing she knew, they were talking about other things and hunting together, gathering supplies as needed throughout the months. He wasn’t there everyday unfortunately, but the days he stopped by appeared became a blessing on her. It proved to be unexpected and yet she relished it. She felt alive again, as if she lied among her clan once more. How she missed that relationship she had with her people, to be able to laugh and smile and talk with people with ease.   
  
Sitting at the bank, she had several water skins which she started to fill up with water. She flicked her ears slightly as she heard something and just smirked. “You can’t sneak up on an elf, it’s nearly impossible.” Nesira said as she heard the crunching grass stopped before Cullen leaned down and offered his hand. “Your hearing is excellent, I had no idea you could hear that well.” A soft laugh escaped Nesira’s voice as she passed over a water skin to him. He leaned over, pushing it into the water as it filled up right beside hers, the bubbles popping as the air left the container to be replaced with water.  
  
“Hearing and sight. You’ll never beat me on those two counts.” Nesira smirked as she placed the stub into the skin and rested it over her shoulder. “This water should last us for the rest of today. I’m sure you’ll have to be getting back home tonight though.” Nesira’s voice sadden a little bit which revealed how much she enjoyed his encounters She felt her eyes linger over to look at him and Cullen eyes gazed at the water. “I, yes. I wish --” Cullen spoke up as Nesira shook her head and placed her finger against his lips. “Please don’t. We can’t change the way things are, we can at least enjoy the friendship that we have now. It’s more than I could hope for.” Cullen shifted the skin over his shoulder and gazed down toward the elf as he reached over and touched her shoulders. His hands squeezed them gently, a reminder that she would never be alone.  
  
“Maybe they can change, when the time is right. I promise, though, that I will always protect you.” Cullen spoke with a kindness she hadn’t thought possible from humans to an elf. Much less an elven mage of all things. She looked up to him, as she reached over and brush her hair behind her ear. Her heart doubled in pace for a moment, unsure of why it reacted in such a way. She took a deep breath and pulled away from him, looking over to see the sun beaming down for the first time that winter, though spring blossomed just around the corner. But even with spring arriving soon the chill assembled on the air still. She pulled the white fur around her shoulders more, as she felt the skin of water weighing against her shoulder.  
  
Cullen didn’t know if he had done or said the wrong thing. His brows pushed together as he reached over to touch her shoulder again, his touch a gentle softness. “Lady Nesira, are you alright?” He asked, as she glanced over her shoulder. Lady Nesira. She would never get use to that. The title addressed nobility and yet he treated her like she was just as important. “Oh, oh yes. Everything’s fine, I just don’t think things will change. We, this…” She waved her fingers between them. “This friendship won’t last forever, in the end it will be destroyed, just like everything else.” She said with a feeling of dishearten emotion. “Nesira…” Cullen uttered, as he reached over and pulled her into a hug. To feel his arms around her, those strong powerful muscles so tame, she stood frozen for a moment. “Don’t give up just yet. Who knows what the future holds, and like I told you, I will protect you.” He whispered. Nesira reached her arms around him, pulling him into a hug as well as she just took a moment to appreciate the intimate touch. A hug, from a human prince of all things. How her clan would shame her. He brought to view that not all humans were coldhearted and this became something she had craved for years. She needed this more than her original life realized and now that she had it she refuse to let it go. Selfish maybe, but Nesira rather be selfish than alone now.  
  
“I can’t lose you. I just, can’t. That’s why I’m scared because things always go wrong in the end. I’m a mage, an elf, and your father would despise such things. I know it, I’ve seen his brutality first hand Cullen.” Cullen felt Nesira pull away from his arms, and suddenly she ran. Cullen’s lips pushed into a frown, not at her but at this entire situation. He stood there for a moment, watching her disappear into the distance and knew just where she sprinted off to. “Nesira….” He said her name again, as he began to move his feet toward her cave.  
  
Nesira bolted. It's all her mind could comprehend at the moment, maybe if she ran fast enough then he would just go back home. She couldn’t bare this anymore, it hurt too much. Why did it feel as if her heart was being punctured by an arrow every time she breathed? It had nothing to do with her running, nothing to do with the physical ache, something else hurt inside. She found she had ran into her cave, her little safe haven as she stumbled and fell onto her knees, her hands resting on the cold stone ground. For a moment, she thought a wolf clawed at her chest, trying to rip into it the way her heart trembled. This emotion threaten to devour her alive and she fought against it. Her fingers gripped at her chest, feeling how it continue to beat and pulse and press against her chest like hot fire and it tortured her. She didn't know what to do about this and she swore her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
“My lady, please.” The voice caught her by surprise as she jumped and reached over to rub the tears from her face. “Just go.” She said, waving her hand behind her, not looking at him. “No.” He stated defiantly as she stood up and turned around. Her eyes narrowed at him and her lips pursed together. “Go away!” She yelled as her hands pulled into a fist. “No.” Cullen repeated, his facial structure soft and unrequited by the anger she was showing.  
  
“WHY! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST GO AWAY!” Nesira yelled at him, as he walked toward her. This man could easily crush her soul and her life and yet he didn’t. Instead, he had given her hope and happiness. A hope she shouldn’t have. A hope that she had once had been crushed when her family was killed. “You’ve given me something worse than happiness, you’ve given me hope. And there is no hope, there will never be hope for me.” Cullen moved like the wind at that moment as he saw her crumbling to the ground and grabbed her arms. With a tender strength he pulled her back up to stand. “There is always hope. I’m not going to leave, I’m not going to go away. I would rather face my father’s wrath than lose you.” She looked up at him, her eyes rimmed with redness from crying.  
  
And than his lips pressed against hers and she swore the wind knocked right out of her lungs even though it was the most gentle movement there was.  She didn't know how to react at first as her eyes grew wide and then out of no where she reacted. Her arms reached out to wrap around him as he pushed against her lips harder, pressing her up against the wall. His fingers brushed through her thick hair and tangling into it. She felt herself being pressed against the cold wall, but she couldn't react, all she could do was think about the way his lips formed against hers and how the burning in the pit of her stomach seeped against her skin.  
  
And then it stopped.  
  
Cullen had pulled back as his fingers trailed down her arm and then turned away. "I'm sorry My lady." He said, his voice sounding almost ashamed of his actions. "Don't be." Nesira whispered, wiping away the tears as she reached over and took his hand.  As he turned around, her eyes laid upon the man, the only thing she had left. She had nothing to cling to and then out of no where he had shown up. What proved first to be anger and hatred had turned into something else, those golden eyes were so handsome and warm. Everytime she saw them, she felt herself filled with happiness. What was this? "Come."  
  
The first time Cullen had seen Nesira, all he could picture was magic, but now as he stared at her it became something more. He could smell the earthy aroma on her skin, the way she smelled like fresh water dew in the morning. Just seeing her brushed away all his fears and worries brought a joy to his heart. She proved to be powerful and yet gentle, working the world to her hands. She created a strong and determined woman in herself and yet deep down sweet and emotional. The way he felt could no longer be hidden, not anymore.  
  
That simple word come was the invitation he needed, as he reached over to take her hands and intertwined his fingers into hers. Nesira leaned up and allowed her lips to press against his again as he once more pushed her up against the wall, his lips connected to hers as he pulled her arms above her head. Nesira’s mind flooded with the passion at the kiss, unable to help herself as she pushed against him more, her lips eager for more kisses. His hands let go of her hands as he grabbed her legs and she eagerly hopped up, wrapping them around him. She drapped her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the fur covered bed, laying her down upon it and broke the kiss. No words passed between them as his fingers eagerly moved to undo her armor that she wore. Nesira helped him in the process, stripping the clasp on the leather armor, undoing the belt, and he glided it off of her skin. A light laugh escaped Nesira’s lips at how much it took to get it off of her body.  
  
“At least I’m not wearing my armor.” Cullen said with a smirk and Nesira grinned. “That would hurt.” She added, as she pushed her fingers along his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the side and then moved her fingers along his pants and pulled them off as well. “Cullen…” She said, as he moved his legs around her hips and reached over to brush his fingers through her hair. “What is it? Are you okay?” He asked, frozen in any attempt to do something with her. He wouldn't dare start anything until he was sure she was comfortable and wanting to move farther. “I, well….you see.” She felt a blush rolling over her cheeks and across her ears as she placed both her hands over her eyes. “I’ve never done this before!” She spoke so quickly that she became afraid he might just leave hearing this. However, she felt her fingers pried from her face, as he intertwined into her hands and held them on either side of her head. “Nesira, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. I promise, though, that I will not hurt you.” Nesira opened her eyes to gaze at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek.  
  
“I trust you. I just..” She paused in her words, looking at him. The moment she looked at his eyes, the way he held such a powerful yet calm persona left her speechless for a moment. It was as if his look spoke volumes. She knew the safety in him and that she would never have to about a thing with him around. “Don’t leave me after this. Please.” She said, nervous that after all this she would never see him again. Cullen moved to wrap his arm around her back, his fingers moving up along to brush through her hair and shook his head. “I could never leave you. Don’t ever give up on me, I will always find you.” He said with a smile, and she nodded. “I won’t.” She said softly, as she leaned up and kissed his lips softly. Cullen returned the kiss and then leaned down, pressing his lips along the veins of her neck, as she whimpered, melting into the furs as he found the crock of her neck and allowed his teeth to graze over her skin. She gasp as she reached over and ran her fingers through his blond hair, eager to feel more. The moment he rocked his hips down against hers she found her hips pressing upward, wanting more and yet he held back. She sucked in the air through her mouth as he bit her neck, as her hand moved over his back and pulled him closer. The almost animal like feeling from him proved to be a lovely surprise and she wanted more. “Do it again.” She whispered against his ear, as he moved a series a kisses along her collarbone, nipping her skin before moving to the other side of her neck and doing the same thing.  
  
Her heart beated so hard against her ear as she couldn't seem to get enough as they bodies heated against each other. She could hear his heartbeat as well, the two of them in a rhythmic movement, fusing together with each little moment they were united. As he bite her neck, her fingers gripped at his hair and his back, digging against his skin as she gasp and arched toward his body. "Oh Cullen, don't stop." She said, urging him on as he kissed the bite mark on her neck. "Maker's breath, Nesira." He said, leaning up and kissing her lips with such passion against them. He moved his hand along her skin, as his hand grabbed her breast and squeezed it and Nesira bit her lip in turn. The moment his thumb and pointer finger met her nipple, she gasp which turned into a long moan. She found she couldn't think about words anymore as his hands worked at her body. Her fingers rubbed along his back, quickly as she wrapped her legs around his. His tongue slipped from his mouth to run circles around her nipple, his tongue lacing her skin with pleasure as she bit her lip again and rocked her hips upward.  
  
She was lost within the pleasure, unsure of what to say or do anymore. Instead, she was just reacting, lost in the time and movement of their bodies. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his hands returned to wrap into her hands, as he leaned down toward her ear. "Just tell me when you want it." He spoke in a deep husky voice, as she felt her voice gone from her lips as she moaned as he rocked his hips against her and teasing her body. "You decide what you want." He added, as she could hear a slight groan on his lips as he rolled his hips against her again. Nesira knew how much he wanted it, she could feel his length rubbing against her and yet he was doing nothing. Why couldn't she open her mouth and tell him now! Creators, she wanted to but she was so breathless at the moment as he leaned over to bit her earlobe. Her fingers pressed against his hand as he held her down, as she finally rocked her hips against him three times. "Please Cullen, please don't tease me anymore. I want it, I want you. All of you." Nesira said as he kiss her jawline.  
  
"And you shall. Only you, I will only be with you and no one else." That voice left her body tingling all over as it sang sweet songs into her ear. Carefully, he positioned himself against her as he slowly pushed himself into her. Nesira gasp as she laid her head back and how tight it became inside of her. He moved carefully as she could feel him pressing against something, but she couldn't wait any longer, her body reacted as it pressed upward and she gasp. A tingle of pain etched over her body as she gripped his hands tighter and she bit her lip. "Nesira...Are yo--" Nesira pressed a kiss to his lips to stop his voice and nodded. "I'm okay." She said, as she rested her eyes upon his smile and began to rock his hips against her, thrusting slowly at first. The pain fade away and the pleasure started to take over. Time became lost to her at that moment, as she felt as if she had no control yet it proved to be nothing she had ever experienced before. She pulled Cullen closer to her, listening to his breathing as he grunted against her. His hand reached over to cup her head and around her waist, lifting her up as she moaned with her pleasure peaking.  
  
Nesira gasp as she wrapped her arms around him tighter. “Don’t stop, Creators don’t stop Cullen.” She said as she heard a growl from his lips and whimpered as she rocked herself against him, the two merging together as one. The moment she reached her pleasurable climax, her legs shook and tightened around his as she cried out, her body arched upward. She could hear his deep rumbling growl as he grabbed her into a tight hug and he shook as well. Afterwards his body went slack and laid on top of her for a moment, shifting to the side slightly. Nesira quickly moved with him, not wanting him out of her just yet as it felt perfect. She wrapped her leg around his back and curled up toward his chest.  
  
“Cullen, that was….This….” She couldn’t find the words on how to describe this as she sighed and Cullen smiled. His fingers moved through her hair as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. “is perfect.” He finished her sentence and she looked up to him. His body glisten as it was covered in sweat as she reached up to touch his cheek. “Just stay with me a little longer. Please?” she said, knowing he had to leave that night but for now she became determined to be selfish and keep him with her.  
  
To ease her worries, Cullen rested a hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb along her jawline. “Nesira, I am not going anywhere. I can be a day late. I’m not going to leave you after this. You are my one and only.” He spoke softly to her and Nesira gazed up at him with admiration in her eyes. She shifted her hips and pulled herself off of him, biting her lip in turn as she gasp once he pulled completed out of her but then leaned up closer against him and closed her eyes. Even though it still shined with daylight outside, she could easily fall asleep at that moment and Cullen could see that as he reached over to pull the fur blanket over the two of them.  
  
“My sweet Nesira, you just sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Cullen said and Nesira knew that was a promise. She looked up at him and placed a kiss on his lips, before fading off into the dreamworld of the fade.


End file.
